Ich hoffe es ist noch nicht zu spät
by lillestar
Summary: Dieser Brief würde alles verändern. Diese Zeilen würden Wahrheiten ans Licht bringen, von denen er noch nie jemanden erzählt hat. Er hoffte sie ist bereit dafür. Bereit sich dem zu stellen. Bereit für ihn. ****Als ich begann diese Geschichte zu schreiben, habe ich dieses Lied gehört. Immer und immer wieder. **** Ich & Ich *Alleine tanzen****


_*JJ*_

_Ich wollte an nichts denken, als ich begann, für dich diese Zeilen zu schreiben. Glaubst du so etwas geht? An nichts zu denken? An gar niemanden? An einem Ort stehen, ohne Vorbehalte? Ich weiß nur eines, ich muss es endlich tun. Wenn ich nicht fähig bin, dir ins Gesicht zu blicken, schon daran scheitere, könnte ich wenigsten dies für dich tun. Ehrlich sein. Doch mit was sollte ich beginnen? Von den Dingen, die doch so banal erscheinen? Jetzt in dieser Situation. Von Momenten, die wir beide erlebten, doch nie wirklich zusammen. Von blicken, die wir austauschten unter Kollegen. Oder war es doch immer viel mehr von alledem? Was meinst du?_

_Neben diesen wenigen Zeilen, liegt hier provokant dein Versetzungsantrag. Ich habe immer alle Wünsche von Euch respektiert. Jeden einzelnen Unterstützt in einer schwierigen Zeit. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie entsetzt ich darüber war, als du mir Sang und Klanglos diesen Zettel überreicht hast. Ich hatte keine Zeit zu realisieren, um was es ging, da warst du schon fort, durch meine Tür. Hatten wir uns nicht alle geschworen, dass wenn einer von uns an einen Punkt angelangt ist, der Ausweglos erscheint. Immer einer für den anderen da ist. _

_Ich glaube Garcia hat uns alle so treffend beschrieben. Wir sind eine Familie. Ich weiß selbst, in gewissen Situationen wird einen alles zu viel. Das geht mir so, wie sicher jeden anderen von uns. Doch genau in solchen Momenten ist die Familie für einen da. Das klingt so pathetisch. Aber es ist wie in einer Ehe, du weißt, man sagt sich da, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. Ich will nicht glauben, dass es dir schlecht geht und dies hier dein einziger Ausweg ist. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich eine unheimliche Angst davor habe, dir diese Frage zu stellen? Was bin ich dann für ein Vorgesetzter, der dies nicht hat kommen sehen? Glaubst du mir, dass ich ein leeres Blatt in die Hand genommen habe um es zu zerreißen, nur um dieses Gefühl zu erleben, dass es dein Versetzungsantrag sein könnte. Immer und immer wieder._

_All diese Zeilen die du bis jetzt gelesen hast, habe ich geschrieben als dein Chef, als deinen Kollegen. Ich bin froh den ersten Teil hinter mich gebracht zu haben. Doch weiß ich auch, dass war nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. Ich hoffe sehr, du bist nicht schon drauf und dran den Zettel zu zerknüllen. Oder zu zerreißen? _

_Der Fairness halber warne ich dich gleich vor. Diese Zeilen die du jetzt gleich lesen wirst, sind absolut untypisch für mich. Ich brauche dir nicht zu schreiben, dass es mir immer schwer viel zu sagen wie ich mich fühle. Hast du je bezweifelt, dass ich überhaupt fühlen kann? Glaube mir, mein Herz ist nicht nur einmal in tausend Stücke zersprungen, ich habe einfach zu gut gelernt, wie schnell man es kitten kann. Weißt du, ich könnte jetzt perfekt jemanden anschreien. Ich könnte Morgan einen riesigen Berg Akten zu schmeißen, Reid dazu verdonnern mir Kaffee zu holen, Rossi, ach was weiß ich, dass liegt mir einfach viel mehr. Der störrische, dominante Boss zu sein. Das kann ich am besten. Aber wie kann ich dir etwas begreiflich machen, was mir wichtig ist, ohne jegliche Emotionen? Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich mich fühle als stecke ich gerade in einer Sackgasse? Vielleicht, würde es mir besser gelingen, wenn auch ich dir diese Wörter nur entgegen schreien könnte. Doch zum Glück für dich, habe ich diese Chance hier nicht. _

_Betrachte dies folglich als letzte Warnung. _

_Glaubst du mir, dass ich nur für dich, an vielen Tagen aus dem Bett gestiegen bin, um hier bei dir auf der Bau zu sein? _

_Weil ich immer spürte, mit dir werde ich diesen Tag bewältigen können._

_Das ich am liebsten, an Garcias Stelle, dich manches Mal in den Arm genommen hätte, wenn es dir schlecht ging. Um für dich da zu sein._

_Wie schaffst du es, dass die Sonne immer wieder einen Weg durch diese Wolkendecke findet?_

_Wie schaffst du es immer, wenn hier ein riesiger Sturm im Anmarsch ist, ihn aussehen zu lassen, wie einen zarten Windhauch?_

_Kannst du mir das erklären?_

_Kannst du zaubern?_

_Bitte, dann zeige mir doch deinen Zauberstab. _

_Verrate mir deinen Hexenspruch, denn das bist du oft genug für mich. _

_Eine kleine Hexe, mit diesen wunderschönen blauen Augen._

_Denn wenn diese Welt immer wieder schrecklich düster um mich herum wird. Und wie aus Zauberei, mir ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer entgegen fliegt, kann es doch nur einen Grund dafür geben. Denn du bist immer in der Nähe._

_Weißt du, worauf ich ehrfürchtig blicke? Dass dieses Leben, was wir alle führen, gerade dich scheinbar nie älter werden lässt. _

_Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, mein Herz wäre das eines siebzig Jährigen Mannes? Ganz vernarbt, weil sich alle schlimmen Erlebnisse fest eingebrannt haben. Und das nach jeden Fall, eine weitere Falte mein Gesicht ziert. Dass nach jeder Festnahme, ich das Gefühl habe, die Handschellen würden sich um meine Handgelenke schließen. So fest, dass sie mir in mein Fleisch schneiden. _

_Wie machst du es, dass dein hübsches Lächeln, das an zum Glück so vielen Tagen dein Gesicht ziert, Wahr ist? Glaubst du mir, dass ich dabei bin dies zu verlernen? Das wahre Lächeln. _

_Ist dies bei dir auch nur Zauberei? Wie ist dein Preis, für diesen einen Zauberspruch? Würdest du mich eigentlich unter vielen Menschen erkennen, wenn ich ganz plötzlich lächle? Ich wünschte mir so sehr, du könntest dies._

_Wie schaffst du es eigentlich, diese ganzen Bilder nicht mit nach Hause zu nehmen?_

_Ehrlich gesagt, mir gelingt es nur noch ganz selten. Weißt du, vor zwanzig Jahren konnte ich alles und jeden vor meiner Tür stehen lassen. Egal was ich alles gesehen habe, niemanden erlaubte ich, sich in meinen Kopf einnisten zu dürfen. Nicht mal diejenigen, die diesen Schutz eigentlich dringend benötigten. _

_Glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass mein Fotoalbum nicht mehr nur noch Fotos meiner Familie beinhaltet? Dass ich eine Seite nach der anderen aufschlage, auf der Suche nach Jack. Ich blicke immer wieder in kleine Kinderaugen, doch selten sind es wirklich die von meinen Sohn. _

_An zu vielen Tagen muss ich mich zwingen, dieses Album im Regal stehen zu lassen. Doch weißt du, die Neugierde siegt viel zu oft._

_Und der klitzekleine Hoffnungsschimmer, dass ich es dieses Mal geschafft habe, nur mit Jack zu Hause zu sein, schleicht sich vorsichtig ein._

_Ahntest du so etwas vielleicht? Hast du deswegen, alle deine liebsten in Bilderrahmen, an deinen Wänden auf gehangen? _

_Wenn du nachts träumst, suchen dich auch zu viele böse Menschen in deinen Träumen heim? _

_Ich wache so viele Nächte schweißgebadet auf, kannst du dir vorstellen, wie sehr ich mir wünsche, gerade dann nie wieder zu träumen. Meine Augen zu schließen und am Morgen zu erwachen und mein Herz schlägt ganz normal im Takt. _

_Ich müsste nicht jeden Abend ein zweites Mal die Wohnung kontrollieren, nicht Jack sein Zimmer, mit der Angst, dass hinter irgendeiner Tür sich doch ein Schatten versteckt._

_Weißt du, wie ich dich bewundere, deine liebe, warmherzige Erscheinung. Deinen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, wenn ich am liebsten nur mit der Faust irgendwo gegenschlagen würde. Du mich runter bringst und manchmal nicht nur auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Runter bringst, dass ich mich fühle, ich wäre hier in einem Märchen gefangen und wie alle schönen Märchen, gibt es hier auch ein glückliches Ende. _

_Doch viel zu oft verdränge ich dies mit den Worten, Es war einmal…. Denn so fangen nun Mal auch böse Märchen an. _

_Und in denen muss ich kämpfen wie ein Krieger und manchmal auch wie ein Tyrann, ich glaube, ich habe darin schon lange verloren. Würdest du es mit deiner Zauberei schaffen, doch noch ein gutes Ende herbei zu hexen? Ich wünschte es mir so sehr._

_Weißt du, dass ich müde bin, von all der Planung um meine Person? Ich weiß nur eines mit Gewissheit, würde mein Leben von neuen beginnen, würde ich so vieles genauso wieder machen. Würde immer noch voller Wut in meinen Bauch einen Täter gegenüber stehen. Glaubst du mir, dass manchmal genauso viel Hingabe in mir ist, wenn ich einen Tatort betrete, wie für ein Baseball Spiel meines Sohnes? _

_Was würdest du ändern, wenn du noch einmal die Chance dazu bekämest? _

_Ich glaube und ich will absolut nicht wahrhaben das du in wenigen Wochen, oder gar Tagen nicht mehr bei uns sein wirst. Jetzt kommt der Moment, wo ich einfach nur wütend bin. Wütend auf alles und jeden und verdammt wütend auf dich. Am aller schlimmsten aber, ich muss mir eingestehen, dass ich einfach nur sauer auf mich selber bin. An dieser Stelle würde ich am liebsten all diese unglaublich schlechten Adjektive aufschreiben, die definitiv jetzt auf mich zutreffen würden. _

_Ob du es wohl geschafft hast bis hier her zu lesen? Meine Worte zu verstehen, auch wenn ich mich manchmal selbst nicht verstehe. _

_Verdammt JJ, ich vermisse dich schon jetzt, obwohl du jetzt sicher nur wenige Türen weiter in deinen Büro sitzt und lauerst. Lauerst auf mich, wie ich wohl reagiere. Ob du damit gerechnet hast? Sag mir, wie oft hast du dir gewünscht, dass ich meine Wände für dich nur ein klein wenig zum Einstürzen bringe? Ist es zu spät dafür, dass es jetzt erst geschieht? Weißt du, ich hatte so lange immer das Gefühl ich hätte noch Zeit, Zeit mit dir darüber zu sprechen. Ich verhandelte mit mir selbst um jeden weiteren Tag. Ich musste dir einfach alle Möglichkeiten eingestehen, die dir vielleicht noch geboten werden. Ich habe voller Angst darauf gewartet, dass dieser eine Tag kommen würde und du stellst uns den einen vor, der dein Herz erobert hat. Ich habe die letzten Monate fest damit gerechnet, jeden verdammten Tag. Ich habe immer wieder deine Augen gesucht, ob ich irgendetwas Neues in ihnen erblicken würde. Irgendeinen ganz besonderen Glanz. Doch etwas Neues schlich sich nie ein, es war immer noch dieses bezaubernde Funkeln zu sehen, das gleiche Funkeln, von dem ersten Tag an dem wir uns begegnet sind._

_Es wäre eine Lüge, wenn ich jetzt schreiben würde, ich wünsche dir nur das Beste für deine Zukunft. Denn so ist es nicht. Ich bin viel zu egoistisch jetzt, ich wünsche mir nur, dass du hier bleibst, bei uns und vor allem bei mir. _

_Ich würde dich am allerliebsten in dein Büro einschließen und dich erst wieder rauslassen bis du zur Besinnung gekommen bist._

_Ich würde rücksichtslos deinen Zauberstab zerbrechen, um dir auch dein letztes Schlupfloch nicht zu gewähren._

_Ich würde dich zwingen, diesen blödsinnigen Zettel, den du mir gegeben hast, zu zerreißen. In aber Millionen Stücke, dass du nie wieder die Chance hättest ihn zusammen zu setzen. _

_Gestattest du mir nur einen einzigen Wunsch? Liebe Jennifer Jareau. Bevor du deine Beurteilung von mir erhältst, möchte ich Zeit haben um mit dir zu reden. Heute, Morgen, ich bitte nur um einen einzigen Tag bevor du gehst. Ich bitte nur um ein Gespräch, nicht mehr und nicht weniger._

_Aaron Hotchner_


End file.
